1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to automatic speech recognition (ASR) and more specifically to adapting and training acoustic models and language models for ASR on mobile devices.
2. Introduction
Several applications of voice-search for business listings have recently been developed for cell-phones. Speak4it, developed at AT&T for the Apple iPhone® and available from the Apple App store, is one example of a client-server speech based application. In Speak4it and other representative applications, a user can freely pronounce in one turn the description, and optionally location, of the desired business, to access the business information presented on the phone display as a map with hypertext links. This type of application provides a useful natural language service to mobile device users, but relies on significant server resources in a network. The efficiency, accuracy, and overall cost of these systems are constant problems, especially as the numbers of mobile device users constantly scales higher and higher.